Across The Time
by Luchialxc
Summary: After the battles, shinsengumi warriors were reported. But, the truth is they weren't, they...WENT TO THE FUTURE? Asakura Chizuru(OC) met Hijikata that came from the past under a sakura tree where her brother. Turns out every thing that happened in the anime were. Later they find out all the others are here too! Will they be able to go back to their own time?
1. Chapter 1

"AChi! Come on!"

A boy yelled to his best friend, Asakura Chizuru, who was staring at a sakura tree.

"Ah, Hiroto. Hey, wait up!"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts and ran towards her best friends. As she was on a rush, she bumped into a person with black hair and purple eyes. She apologized and bowed slightly, then continued running towards her inpatient friends. The man frowned at the action but forgave her as he doesn't have the energy to get angry, he looked at the sakura tree and went into deep thoughts.

-Next day-

The girl turned around as she was done thinking about her brother.

"Ah..."

She called out as she saw the same man that she bumped into a day before. The man turned his focus from the sakura tree to the girl.

"Umm, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was in a rush..."

She said, slowly shifting her focus from the purple eyes staring at her.

The man nodded and turned his focus back to the tree.

The girl did the same.

The two were in silence when the man suddenly spoke.

"Why are you always looking at this tree?"

"Huh?"

The girl got confused, since the man was also doing the same thing.

"I mean, there's a lot of trees here, why this one?"

He explained.

"Well, it's because...it's a long story...so..."

She was hesitating, but then pointed at the bench opposite the tree. The man nodded.

"Actually, my brother died a month ago, right under this tree."

She explained while looking at the tree. The man eyes widened in shock.

"He had an incurable illness...See that splat of dark red brownish there on the trunk near the roots? It's actually my brother's blood."

She pointed at the spot. The man frowned.

"The illness...doesn't have a name yet, it's a newly found illness. our body produces blood cells, but it knows when to slow the producing and even if our bodies has too much blood, it may come out as we have sudden nose bleeds. But having this illness causes the blood cells to keep producing no matter what, and it doesn't come out either. A man will have to wait for it to come out from the mouth, or even the eyes or ears, but when it comes out, mostly all the useless blood comes out, and it doesn't comes out normally like dripping, it bursts out..."

She stopped to take a breath.

"'But a person would not die by that since they're useless blood' that's what some of them thought. But actually, this illness will lead to death, by loss of blood. The useless blood will lead the blood we need towards them, making us to spit out both the useless blood and blood we need since they flow in a vein, usually the vein closes by itself but sometimes it doesn't, causing all the blood bursting out with no control, leading to lose too much blood."

She continued and sighed.

"That's what happened to my brother..."

She harden her grip on her laps, tears started dropping.

"You've been through a lot..."

The man patted the girls head lightly, which made the girl cry out even more. The crying didn't bother the man at all, but in fact made him think of someone he loved.

"Chizuru."

He murmured.

The girl heard it but didn't bother to ask how he knows her name since she's crying and can't stop. The girl cried her eyes out for 2 hours.

"I'm sorry for keeping your time..."

The girl was still sobbing.

"It's okay. It's quite late now, you should go home now."

He said, which sound like a demand. The girl nodded.

The man waited after the girl crossed the road outside the park and walked towards the opposite direction.

* * *

Hey guys, Hakuouki : across the time is only a fan fiction, don't get surprise if you find this story in some other sites(blogspot etc.) since I'm thinking of making this_ famous..._  
I'm just kidding, none of my stories go famous...since i'm not good at writing...

oh and the illness, don't fear it, i made it up.

be sure to come back often for chapter 2! I'll try to update as soon as possible.  
0(^v^)0


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Asakura Chizuru, thank you for hearing me out yesterday!"

The girl immediately said and bowed when she saw the man standing behind her.

"It's not really a big deal." The man replied.

She gathered her courage and asked, "And you are?"

"Umm, I can't really tell you my name..."

He turned and walked to the bench.

"What, why!?"

She whined and followed.

"Hmm, you seem different from yesterday...you're more, cheerful?"

He tried to change the topic as they sat down.

"Really!? Well I'm always like this, really emotional, hehehe..."

She put her hand at the back of her head, laughing.

'It succeeded?' The man thought.

"Oi! Don't change the topic!"

She suddenly realized where the topic is heading and yelled at the older man.

'Nope...' The man sighed inside.

"I really can't tell you my name."

He said with a slight sad tone.

"Awwww~~~"

She pouted.

"Isn't it too early for you to go to school at this time?"

He asked as he saw her wearing her school uniform.

"Oh, no, I always come here early, then I'll just go to school afterwards. I tend to stay here whenever I pass by. Hehe, I'm weird huh...hehe..."

She got embarrassed by her own words. He just nodded. They both fell into silence.

"You remind me of someone."

The bored girl said as she can't stand the silence. The man frowned.

"See! That frowning face! Yes! That's what reminds me of that guy!"

She suddenly got really excited which made the man lock his frown.

"What?"

He said with an irritated tone.

"Ah, sorry...but it really makes me think of that guy."

"Who?"

"You'll laugh if I tell you..."

The man frowned again.

"Okay, okay. He's name is...Hijikata Toshizou...an anime cha..."

"HIJIKATA...Toshizou...?"

He cutted her while being shock of the name.

"You don't need to shout his family name...and yes, I'm pathetic to say a real person looks like an anime character..." She sighed, "Hakuouki..."

She mumbled the anime name.

"Hakuouki...Kazama..."

He reminded himself.

"Eh!? You know him? That oni with a deep voice, my friend likes him, she..."

"Did you just say anime character!? Hijikata is an anime character!?"

He remembered the previous words and cutted her because he was starting to get confused.

"Not actually, he's a real person."

"Real person?"

"Yes, it's written in the history book about the shinsengumi and stuff, the oni and rasetsu are fake though, it's only in the anime."

"Who told you it's fake?"

He glared.

"Umm, the textbook...?"

She got nervous at the glare.

"I, Hijikata Toshizou...ah..."

He stopped as he knew he said something he shouldn't have. The girl looked at him in shock.

"WHAT! You're...Hijikata-san...WHAT!?...oh..oh...OH MY GOD!"

She started shouting and walking around.

"Ah, this is a pain in the ass..." He growled, "look! Don't you dare tell anyone about this, or else 'll kill you!" He glared at her.

She stop walking around and thought about the matter.

"Yes, okay!"

She nodded and smiled.

His eyes widened as the face of the girl he loved pass by his thoughts, although she fainted the first time he said 'or else I'll kill you' to her, but then she always smiles replying with those words.

"Hijikata-san? Are you okay?"

She waved her hand in front of the man's face. The man looked at her as he came back from his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, can I call you Toshi-san? I can't really call you Hijikata-san, it's weird for me...since it makes me think of Chizuru-chan...who has the

same name as me...which is the name I hate..."

She started mumbling after asking the question.

"The name you hate?"

Although she was mumbling, the man still heard it.

"Ah yeah, Asakura Chizuru...I hate this name...I don't know why...I just hate it..." She started mumbling again, and suddenly came back to the point, "oh yeah! You can call me Achi, which is my nickname...by combining the A from Asakura and Chi from Chizuru...quite weird but at least it works..."She started talking to herself.

"I'll just call you Asakura."

He deadpanned.

"What? oh come on~ please, just call me Achi~"

She pouted cutely.

"Go to school quickly, you're about to be late."

He gazed at her watch and reported.

"What, there's no way I'll be late, I came here really early and now it's just...7:16am..."

She laughed at him as she looked at her watch, not realizing she was going to be late for school.

"And school starts at?"

He tried to remind her.

"SEVEN THIRTY!"

She yelled and started running, but then she stopped and turned to the man, the man frowned.

"See you tomorrow, Toshi-san!"

She shouted to him while waving her hand. The man slightly nodded and a little smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Chapter 2 updated! It's longer than the first chapter...and I can't believe I updated in one week...(I don't really update my stories that fast...)

Was so happy when I got my first review and subscriber!

This chapter shows that how she knew about him...

Next chapter, Asakura will meet Kondou-san! And how will Hijikata react when he sees him!?


	3. Chapter 3

Asakura Chizuru ran down the school corridor. She swung open the classroom door brutally, which made the students in the class looked at her in shock. Her eyes searched for the teacher's existence.  
"Where's the teacher?"  
She asked in relief to her 'neighbour' as she sat on her seat.  
"The teacher's on relief. Why are you late by the way?"  
The boy who was reading a book turned to her.  
"Really!? How many days!? And, no reason."  
She tidied her messy hair caused by the running.  
"A week, as that was what i heard. No reason? It's mostly you went to see the tree didn't you?"  
"A week!? And no relief teacher? Wow...Yes and no, i came out of my house late so i only passed by it."  
"Not sure, no teacher's coming in. And you're late because you came out of your house late?"  
He asked in disbelief.

"'Kay. Not really, i met a kid...with a balloon stuck on a tree..."  
"And you helped the kid take back the balloon, right?"  
"Yes..."  
She nodded.  
"Is that tree really tall?"  
"No, why?"  
"Don't tell me you used half an hour to climb a tree, grab a balloon, and give it to a kid..."  
"N...Well, yes, yes i did."  
"You amaze me."  
He sighed.  
"Yes, yes, now continue reading your book. Shoo, shoo..."  
The boy sighed and continue reading his book.

The girl remembered what happened just now, she had found another person who came from the past like Toshi-san. He is...

* * *

"There you go, your balloon."  
The girl handed the balloon to a sobbing child.  
"Thank you..."  
The child wiped his tears and grabbed the balloon.  
"You're welcome, you should go home now."  
"Mommy called me to wait here while she go to the restroom..."  
The kid looked down.  
"Since when?"  
She asked worried, wishing he was not an abandoned child.  
"10 minutes ago...Mommy said her stomach hurts and went to the restroom..."

"Let's wait together! Little kid!"  
A man with short black hair and light brown eyes patted the kid's head. The kid turned to him, the man gave a heart-warming smile, which made the girl thought of some anime character.  
"But..."  
"I'll wait too!"  
The girl smiled to the kid.

The older two sat on a bench while the youngest was looking at ants crawling under a tree.  
"I'm Isami, nice to meet you!"  
The man introduced himself to the girl.  
"Ah...um..."  
The girl hesitated whether to introduce herself.  
"Heh, sorry, i always pick the wrong time and situation to introduce myself. Haha..."  
The man laughed. They fell into silence.

"Isami...Kondou-san?"  
The girl gathered her courage and said. She looked at the man, he was showing a shocked expression.  
"How do you..."  
"MOMMY!"  
The kid suddenly yelled in excitement, which made the duo looked at his way.  
"Oh, my son, did i make you wait? I'm so sorry..."  
The woman hugged her son.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my son."  
"It's okay."  
"No big deal."  
After the mother-son went home, the girl then realised she was going to be late for school.  
"Kondou-san! Meet me tomorrow morning at 6am at XX park, please!"  
She then started running to school, leaving the confused man behind.

* * *

*Next morning*  
"Toshi-san! Oh, I'm so glad you came..."  
The girl stood up in excitement as she saw the man.

"...Asakura...What's the matter?"

"No, nothing..."

She wasn't sure was Kondou-san going to come...

The two sat on their usual place, no talking, just thinking deeply.

"AH!"  
The girl shouted in excitement as she saw Kondou-san walking in the waved her arm to attract his attention. The man realized her and walked towards her with a wide smile.  
"Thank you for coming!"  
A huge smile appeared on her face. The silent man sitting on the bench frowned as he doesn't know what was happening.  
"Come on, stand up."  
She pulled the silent man up.  
"Let me introduce, this is Hijikata Toshizou, and this is Kondou Isami."  
She said with a wide smile. Both man was startled.  
"Toshi..."  
"Kondou-san..."  
Both said the others name in sync.  
"Toshi!"  
Kondou-san hugged the other happily, holding back tears of joy. The other was shocked at first, but then accepted the hug.

The two sat on the bench while the girl stood under the tree with her thoughts and happiness.  
"Haha, I'm so glad you're okay!"  
Kondou said in relief.  
"Yeah, I'm glad that i can still meet you here."  
"Oh come on! It's not like i died...oh wait, i did, hahaha"  
"You're still as cheerful as ever..."  
Hijikata smiled.

"Oh yeah, how's Yukimura-kun?"  
"I don't know, i couldn't find her nor anyone."  
"Me too..."  
"Hey, I'm going to school now! See you guys sometimes!"  
The girl said and started running.  
"Asakura!"  
Hijikata called for her. She stopped and turn to him, "what?"  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome!"  
She smiled and continued running.

* * *

Woo hoo!  
Hijikata met Kondou!

And just to tell you, please don't think that Asakura is Yukimura Chizuru...because they are not!  
I don't care if you think this is a spoiler, but to me, no...just telling you guys that Asakura is not ending up with anyone...this is not really a romance story!

Okay...stay tuned!


End file.
